Episode 2-27
The exhibition pamphlet describes Gandharva, the King of the Gandharva clan, based on Varuna's account. Varuna had sighted Gandharva in the year D1 near planet Gresvan. The person with Teo notes that Gresvan was destroyed when the humans renounced the suras. When asked by Teo, she responds that obviously, all suras hate humans, and vice-versa. Teo wonders what Gandharva is up to, and thinks back to the attack on Atera. When prompted for instructions regarding the Test of the Sword, she deduces that Gandharva must be after the Sword of Return. She leaves instructions to make the test harder, and decides to return to the city with Gandharva. At the hotel, Ran is outside Leez's room and invites her to come buy clothes with him. Leez turns him down, stating that she is too tired. Ran feels sorry for Leez because Asha and Yuta seem to be leaving her out, so he decides to buy clothes for her. Back in the city, Gandharva asks Teo if it would be okay to come down even though there is a lot of work at the Temple. Teo is surprised when he does not insist on going back up, so it appears that he is not going after the Sword of Return, and it does not appear as though he intends to kill her, since he has yet to do so. She wonders if her eyes had deceived her. Gandharva then says he will go out for a walk, so Teo decides to tail him. Outside the hotel, Asha and Yuta have just concluded several hours of talks. Asha apologizes for being unable to reveal much, but Yuta says he can understand thanks to his long life experience. Asha tells Yuta that she wants to win, yet she is taking the harder path now, even though she could achieve victory by discarding Leez. She starts to ask why it had to be Leez, but she is unable to continue further. Yuta inquires if she is being prevented from speaking again. Asha decides that this is enough, and thanks Yuta for listening. Yuta then asks her to stop yelling at Ran and Leez, noting that they risk distancing themselves from her. Asha suddenly notices that a potted plant nearby is wilted. Back at the hotel, Leez finally gets up. A button pops off from her pajama top, and as she passes in front of a mirror, she notices that she has grown up. Spoilers and Trivia Show/Hide Spoilers and Trivia * From Currygom's blog entry for this episode: ** (Leez looking back smiling): The main characters for Reflection are Gandharva and Boobs. ** (Teo getting the temple ready to open): This scene originally contained more pillars in the middle, but after I finished drawing two of them, I was like, ah, whatever, forget the rest!!! so it ended up so empty... I wonder if more pillars are going to be... added when the next book comes out? But drawing pillars makes me sleepy... ㅠ I can't help but think about whether this much effort will pay off or not, as well as other kinds of useless thoughts. ** (Asha and Yuta): The color of the background, pink, was chosen randomly, but it caused the mood to become weird. (In Korean comics, a pink background often implies a romantic mood.) ** (rolling button): The most difficult scene this episode... I wanted to show a button rolling down in a one-cut scene, but I had trouble figuring it out, so the end result was unknown. I actually rolled a button and did absolutely everything and experimented on it, but the result was a disaster. ** No comment on that last scene, lol. Check out the next episode. ** + I fixed the part where I didn't finish Teo's eyes. Thank you for letting me know! ** + The final scene... The bracelet is on the wrong side because it's a reflection... I'm sorry I couldn't draw it obvious enough for you to tell whether it's reflected or not. * On the pamphlet on Gandharva: ** According to a me2day post, Currygom mentions that Yaksha died because he 'gave too much to humans.' This appears to be unrelated to the ongoing events. ** Nastikas can change the size of their sura form. ** Agni died after Gandharva swallowed a red star. Agni may have been taking a nap on it: he mentioned that he takes naps on stars early in the series. ** Menaka was shown twice so far, but Sagara mentions that she's already dead. We get a better look at her later. ** On Shakuntala being too weak to have her Name remembered: Agni also had trouble recalling her name when he first saw Gandharva in Season 1. ** Gandharva is responsible for destroying Gresvan. A scene shown in Season 1 may be showing this moment. Since this moment was seen by Varuna, she may have been trying to protect the planet at the time. As a result, she may have a grudge against Gandharva, making her possibly opposed to aiding the Gandharva clan. ** In Currygom's side novel the finite, Varuna was summoned by the Priest of Water in Mistyshore in the year D914, so this may be when she described these events to humans. * Brilith first mentioned how humans renounced the suras early in the series. The Finite reveals that after this, Visnu used his powers to protect inhabited planets from being destroyed by suras. * Ran decides to buy Leez lots of clothes. This is rather ironic, considering that his first (mistaken) impression of Leez was that she had a boyfriend to buy her clothes. * Gandharva mentions that he doesn't need to sleep a lot. the finite reveals that there is a common misconception among humans that suras don't need to sleep (a mistake due to small sample size: this in fact varies with races). Asha mentioned this when Yuta joined her group, and Ian Rajof made the same mistaken assumption in the finite. However, it does appear here that Gandharva doesn't sleep much. * This episode reveals that something is preventing Asha from speaking of certain topics. We saw several instances of this occurring in Season 1: ** When Asha was prevented from telling Leez about how she brought them into the Temple of Fire. ** When Leez told her that she had nobody else to go to, and Asha started replying something. ** When she was about to tell Leez about survivors in her village. References